Lovely
by viperdarkness
Summary: Why else does Hana get hives? Pairings: Mainly Ryo/Hana, slight Lambo/I-pin... and sorry, pulled an all nighter, so this may not make sense, XD


**Author's notes:** A very late entry for the KHR Romance Writing Contest, sorry! This night was the only day I could work on this fic, so I pulled an all nighter here, so if this sounds dull, boring, and written by a third grader, then it most likely is, XD (except the third grader part). I also fail at writing K fics, which I'll have to work on I guess :/ And it might be confusing at some parts, so please ask me questions if you are confused :O Anyways, please enjoy and review! :D

**Warnings**: One perverted comment, and some bad words, XD… and just know that some of the events are slightly out of order, but for a good reason :O

---

Hana found most men were just assholes, especially those in her school. They were rather annoying and she could almost get hives just by standing next to them. Well, this wasn't true, but she was horribly pissed today and could not help but think so pessimistically. Though Tsuna was one of the guys that rather irked her, she found herself loathing her best friend's brother the most. Ryohei had the nerve to say something so… disgusting to her that she had to slap his mouth. If only men were like that mysterious man she had met a while ago… If only she had gotten his name... But what bothered her most was how she reacted after she left the house. She actually laughed at what Ryohei said. There was definitely something wrong with her today.

She headed towards the roof of Namimori, hoping some fresh air would clear her thoughts.

---

As he jogged towards Namimori, Ryohei wondered why he always had to act strangely when he was with Hana. He always said stupid things that he knew made her hate him more than she already did. But what was it that made him say those things? The reason to his pondering was the incident that happened earlier. Hana had come over to his house today, obviously with his sister. Kyoko had left to pick up a package outside, and Hana was alone with him. At first, they were having a decent conversation, but suddenly a weird feeling appeared in his stomach and made him feel nervous.

Before logic could come into his mind, he blurted out:

"You're breasts are huge to the extreme!"

He still remembered the resounding slap he got after the comment and Hana's furious face. It was one of the only times he wished he could be normal.

There was a sudden image that flashed right by him, and he realized it was Lambo running away from I-pin. He noticed that they were heading towards Namimori High, and out of curiosity, he decided to follow them… after all, what would two kids be doing going to a school for teens?

---

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko exclaimed hurriedly as she met up with Tsuna and Reborn on the sidewalk.

Tsuna was surprised to see this. Why would Kyoko rush to see him? He felt a smile tug at his lips.

_Maybe she's going to confess that she has feelings for me, _he thought excitedly.

"I need your help," Kyoko continued, "my brother and Hana are angry at each other, and I need you to help them forgive each other."

Well, so much for his earlier thought, but nonetheless Tsuna was willing to help Kyoko, even if he was messing with people he usually didn't want to mess with.

"Sure," he said nervously, "I'll help you…"

He paused when he saw Lambo crying out as he ran into the street. I-pin followed after, with a smile on her face as she tried to make Lambo eat the stinky bun in her hand. Out of instinct, he chased after the two, trying to get them back on the sidewalk. From the sidewalk, Reborn was watching with a mischievous smirk. He looked up at Kyoko.

"I have an idea," he said.

---

Ryohei jogged up the stairs, keeping his pace and breathing steadily. He was surprised how much energy these kids had, since they beat him to the roof. Finally at the rooftop, he gawked as he saw I-pin holding Lambo's hand as he was nearly about to fall off the roof.

"What are you two doing?!" he exclaimed.

That startled the two, and I-pin ended up accidentally letting go of Lambo. Quickly, Ryohei leaped forward to grab Lambo by his big afro. Lambo cried in surprise and pain.

"This wasn't in the plan!" he whined.

Plan? Ryohei wanted to ask what he meant by that, but before he could, Lambo took out his Ten Year Bazooka and shot himself. Soon enough, Ryohei was holding a stranger that he had no clue how he got there. Unluckily, gravity took its toll and Ryohei was straining to keep from falling off the roof.

As he tried to keep his balance, Ryohei heard the sound of a door opening, and smiled happily as he had someone to help him.

"What are you doing, Ryohei?!" Oh wait, why did that voice sound so familiar.

Slowly, he looked up to see Hana looking frustratedly at him. It was then that he knew he was doomed in this situation.

Hana stomped over and pushed Ryohei away.

"Get away from him!" she exclaimed.

Afterwards, she dragged Adult Lambo up onto the roof, where he curled into a ball and sulked. I-pin, who was behind everyone, looked at this Lambo with an infatuated look.

He grabbed Adult Lambo roughly by the front of his cow shirt.

"Where's the kid?!" he asked.

"What?" Adult Lambo asked meekly, still shocked from almost falling to his deathbed.

"I was just holding a kid, and all of a sudden you appeared! If you don't tell me where this kid is, I will have to fight you to the extreme!"

This had caught Hana by surprise. Though she didn't like kids, she found herself moved by the action Ryohei was taking to find an annoying brat. And would the mysterious guy stop crying? It was giving her hives… Wait a minute, did she just support Ryohei? Bu Ryohei did look hot when he was mad… stop thinking that way!

"Ryohei, put him down," she shouted.

Ryohei immediately put Adult Lambo down. Remembering about earlier, he suddenly felt sheepish. Searching for Lambo was forgotten.

"Hana, I'm sorry for what I said earlier, to the extreme," he apologized, "I don't usually say that."

Hana nodded.

"I know."

That made Ryohei surprised.

"You do?" he asked.

"Yes, so I forgive you."

There was a moment of silence as the two gazed at each other. Hana noticed something then. Was it just her, or had Ryohei become a new person to her?

They heard a poof in the background, but didn't bother to turn their gaze as they continued to look at each other.

"You woke me up from my nap," said a rather annoyed voice, interrupting their silent moment, "I'll bite you to death."

And soon enough, Ryohei's attention was redirected towards the head prefect, whom he smiled at excitedly.

"Hibari, let's fight to the extreme!"

Hana rolled her eyes and smiled as she walked towards the stairs. No, she was probably thinking things; this was still the idiot that just happened to be her best friend's big brother. While she walked, she looked down to see I-pin blushing and smiling as she looked at Lambo, who was just confused.

Reborn was watching this from afar, smirking at how well he had planned this.

"I told you it would work, Tsuna," he said.

"What are you talking about?!" Tsuna exclaimed, "This isn't even what you had in mind!"

Kyoko, who had been sitting next to Tsuna, gave him a big embrace.

"Thank you so much guys!" she said cheerfully.

Blushing embarrassingly, Tsuna decided to let Reborn relish on his glory while he would enjoy this small moment.

If one to were to describe this day in simple terms, they would have said it was an all in all lovely day.


End file.
